Team Pacman
Truth: Woods: |weights= 680 lb (310 kg) |billed= |genre= |hometown= |trainer= |debuted= August 2007 |disbanded= June 2014 |promotions=TNA WWE }} Team Pacman was a professional wrestling tag team formerly in the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion. The team, consisting of National Football League player Adam Jones and Ron Killings, held the promotion's World Tag Team Championship once, but when Jones' football team refused him permission to perform in the ring, Rasheed Lucius Creed was added as a third man for the team's title defense. Killings and Creed reunited in WWE under the ring names of R-Truth and Xavier Woods. History Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2007) On August 6, 2007, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) confirmed through their website that they had signed a deal with Tennessee Titans cornerback Pacman Jones. In interviews with TNA Vice President Jeff Jarrett, Jones indicated that he intended to wrestle, primarily as part of a tag team. In response the Tennessee Titans organization were granted a restraining order barring him from working with the company at all, prompting the two companies to negotiate a compromise stating that Jones wouldn't be allowed to "touch or be touched, use or be hit by any object or anything else that could injure him", but he would be allowed to appear with the company in a non-physical role. Jones made his first appearance at Hard Justice later that month, taking part in an interview with Mike Tenay explaining that he chose professional wrestling to prove that he could be "the ultimate team player", and TNA specifically because both he and it were "trend setters". They were interrupted, however, by Ron Killings who proceeded to run down and "threaten" Jones until Jones challenged him to enter the ring and fight, only to be kept separated by (kayfabe) security guards. In later backstage segments Jones was shown laid out and bleeding, then being taken away in an ambulance. At the next weeks Impact!, Jones challenged Killings, only to have him appear and profess respect for him—even suggesting forming a team to vie for the World Tag Team Championship. Accepting, the newly minted "Team Pacman" spent the lead up to No Surrender attacking wrestlers and spray painting "autographs" reading "PAC" on their backs. At the show, Team Pacman took the TNA World Tag Team Championship from the champions, Kurt Angle and Sting, with Jones making the actual pin, though he was not otherwise physically involved in the match—refusing to tag in at times and literally running away at others. Going into Bound for Glory—held in his hometown of Atlanta—TNA announced that Jones purchased 1,500 tickets to the show with the intention of donating them to the Fulton County School District. They also heavily promoted his "in-ring" appearance for the first ever two hour episode of Impact! on October 4, both in television commercials and on their website, but his portion of Team Pacman's match against Team 3D (Brother Ray and Brother Devon) consisted of him mostly avoiding physical contact again—leapfrogging an attempted tackle and catching then throwing a football at Brother Ray, ducking a clothesline, and holding a downed opponents legs for a double team maneuver—before the Voodoo Kin Mafia (B.G. and Kip James) interfered and the match ended in a disqualification. At Bound for Glory, with Jones not being allowed to wrestle a full match, Rasheed Lucius "Consequences" Creed was brought in as a substitute for Jones for the title defense (under the "Freebird Rule") against A.J. Styles and Tomko, while Jones stood outside and watched. Jones attempted to interfere during the match by throwing cash at referee Earl Hebner, which inadvertently distracted Hebner long enough to miss a pin for Team Pacman and allow Styles and Tomko to win the match and the title. After the loss Jones all but disappeared from TNA television, with his contract expiring and being passed up for renewal October 15. Killings also left TNA, rejoining WWE under the ring-name "R-Truth". Creed, however, was given a contract with TNA, which he was presented with at an NWA Anarchy show. He would later also leave the company and sign a developmental deal with WWE, changing his ring-name to "Xavier Woods". WWE (2013-2014) On the November 18, 2013 episode of Raw, R-Truth teamed with Xavier Woods for the first time since his departure from TNA, to defeat 3MB. The following week on Raw, Woods defeated Heath Slater in his singles debut match while being accompanied by R-Truth and The Funkadactyls (Cameron and Naomi) and using Tons of Funk's entrance music. On the November 29 episode of SmackDown, Woods began a feud with Brodus Clay after Clay took offense to Woods using his entrance music and The Funkdactyls as his managers earlier in the week on Raw. Later that night, Woods suffered his first loss when he and R-Truth lost to Tons of Funk (Clay and Tensai) after Clay pinned Woods. On the December 2 episode of Raw, Woods and R-Truth defeated Tons of Funk in a rematch after Woods pinned Clay. At TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs pay-per-view, Clay faced R-Truth and continually punished Truth instead of going for a win, so Tensai left in protest and Clay lost the match. Woods defeated Clay on the January 17, 2014 episode of WWE Superstars to end the feud. Woods and R-Truth then competed sporadically in the first quarter of 2014. They started a feud with the Bulgarian newcomer Alexander Rusev and were defeated by him in singles and a handicap encounter at Extreme Rules. After the loss, R-Truth and Xavier Woods quietly separated. In wrestling *'Managers' **The Funkadactyls (Naomi and Cameron) *'Entrance themes' **"He's Back" by Dale Oliver (TNA;September 9, 2007-October 15, 2007) **"Somebody Call My Momma" by Jim Johnston (WWE;November 25, 2013) **"Little Jimmy" performed by Ron Killings composed by Jim Johnston (WWE;November 13, 2013-June 2014) Championships and accomplishments *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Jones and Killings See also *3Live Kru External links * Profile Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:2007 debuts Category:2014 disbandments